1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanical control systems and, more particularly, to a control lever assembly having a lever that is shiftable into and out of at least one detented position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Mechanical control systems are commonly used in powered lawnmowers for permitting remote control of the speed and operation of the motor from the handlebar at the rear of the mower. A typical control system includes a sheathed innerwire extending between an actuator on the motor and a control lever assembly mounted on the handlebar, and the sheath guides axial movement of the innerwire in both tension and compression to permit bi-directional operation of the actuator from the control lever assembly.
It is conventional to provide a control lever assembly having a lever that is connected to the innerwire and is pivotal between a plurality of positions on the handlebar to permit control of the motor. Movement of the lever is restricted at a plurality of different detented positions provided across the range of movement of the lever, e.g. at an idle position, a maximum throttle position, and possibly a choke position.
In a known arrangement for providing this detented restriction of lever movement, a depression is formed in a bracket of the assembly opposing the lever, and a protruding button is formed in the lever that is sized for nesting receipt in the depression. By providing this construction, when the lever is moved over the depression, the button engages the depression causing the lever to click into the detented position.
Numerous problems arise as a result of this construction. For example, because the button is formed in the lever, the entire lever moves into and out of engagement with the depression in the detented position. As a result, the lever shifts toward the bracket when moved into the detented position and away from the bracket when moved out of the detented position. In order to accommodate this shifting of the lever, any cover for the assembly must include a slot of a width sufficient to permit both pivotal movement and lateral shifting of the lever. The larger this slot is, the easier it is for dirt and debris to enter the assembly and ruin its operation.